The Sisters Of The Kindergarden
by crystal gem soloris
Summary: Amethyst wasn't made alone and Lapis had lied about being made on home world,they lived together with another gem but when the war came all three fates were made or so they thought as amethyst reunite with the gem she once knew,once care...her sister


**Chapter 1: United  
**

" **Steven!" Pearl jump in front of him, collide the blade of her sword into the beast, Its mouth only a few inches away from pearls face, she struggle to keep away but the beast was too strong, before biting her amethyst whip held the beast upper lip before garnet punching the beast to the side. The beast puffed into the air. "Pearl are you alright?" she nodded as she rose to her feet "Man that thing almost ate you" amethyst chuckled, pearl rolled her eyes as checked Steven for any marks "What exactly was that?" "I don't really know we have never encounter something like that a least not since." Pearl and garnet look at amethyst, she only look down as they all headed to warp pad. Once back Garnet,pearl and amethyst search in burning room trying find any bubbles that may have pop "Amethyst when Peridot escape did you find anything else lying around" Amethyst shook her head as they continue searching "Garnet.. what is this?" Pearl held a huddle with a full gem, not broken or even cranked, it's color midnight blue and in the center the shape of a star. "This gem is in a perfect condition" " It was founded kinder garden however it was inactive the moment when the shards form"**

" **Do you think it is still regenerating?" "I don't know" Amethyst stared at the bubble intensely as it gleamed through the bubble "Pearl let me see it" Garnet and pearl look at amethyst with confusion, she had never took an interest or even cared about what was in any of these bubbles. " Amethyst this is no food" "Just let me see it" she grab the bubble pulling it away from pearl "Amethyst!" Pearl yelled as the two continue fighting, pulling the bubble toward each other "Gems stop! the bubble is going to pop!" Pearl and amethyst continue thrusting and tugging until the bubble pop sending the two backward. The gem fell to the ground and began to light up, forming a thin figure, the color of the gem was her skin but on it the arms and legs were three small stars forming upward, manifesting black boots, skin tone tights that match her color and dark blue one shoulder top, the hair short and matching of a star night sky. Once in physical form the gem lied on the ground unconscious, the three gems stared each other in fear and slowly approach her "Its another kinder garden gem!" " How is that possible the kinder garden had already been shut down!" Garnet and pearl continue bickering on how she came to be as amethysts stared at her, tears began forming in her eyes and a faint voice came from her throat "Solaris…" Garnet and Pearl stop and turn to amethyst "What?" "Her name is Solaris.. she is my sister."**

 **"Oh my god amethyst has a sister!" Steven jump excitedly as they lay the gem on the couch. "I can't believe there was another gem right under our sight, It's uncanny!" "Amethyst how long have you known this" Garnet stared down at amethyst as she sighed "It was before you guys found me... when I was made so were two other gems" "Two gems?! you mean there is another gem out there!" Pearl shouted "No...she um kinda trap right now..in the ocean fused with other gem" Garnet,Pearl and Steven stared at her shockingly as cross her arms facing away from the rest "Amethyst? are you talking about Lapis?" she didn't answer she just looked down as Garnet and Pearl walk out "Garnet this is bad" "Pearl you need to relax" "But this gem! we don't know anything about her, we don't even know if she is dangerous!" "Right now she is unconscious and more important she a relative to amethyst, the least we can do is wait until she wakes up." "But" "No Buts she will stay with us" Pearl look through the window watching amethyst gently rub her hand on the gems forehead,she narrowed hers at both of them. Night fell and everyone was sound asleep, all except Steven as he continue watching the other gem from a far distance, he wanted to know more about her "I wonder if she will become another crystal gem" he thought " If she does I would have to change the song I made for us"**

 **Steven grab his ukulele and started playing " . and Steven?" No that's not it" As Steven continue playing, the gem slowly began to open here eyes,observing her surroundings, she could here Steven playing his ukelele as she rose from the couch, slowly she walk up the stair and was greeted by Steven's eyes "Oh my gosh, your awake!" The gem pull out a spike bat out of the center of her gem "Who are you?!and where am I?!" Steven step back as she yelled "Woah its okay I'm friendly! and the name is Steven" the gem lowered her weapon, analyzing his structure "This is beach city by the way" "Beach City?" "Yup welcome!" Steven held out his hand, she smiled and shake it "I am sorry that I almost attacked you" "Its okay, you were just scared" "Hey, are you a human?" "Well I'm half human and also half gem see" Steven pull up his shirt exposed the gem in his belly "Woah that is awesome!" One of the doors began to open and step out amethyst, the two stared at each other shockingly as if they had just landed on a different planet. "Ame?" "Solaris its really you?!" the two ran embracing each other as tears rolled down there faces, Steven watch as the two held on each other for dear life, For the first moment of amethyst existance she felt she was finally home**


End file.
